


Leave Me Breathless

by Umachica



Series: Wynonna Earp Scene Analysis Series [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Picture Heavy, Scene Analysis, Scene Breakdown, Screencaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umachica/pseuds/Umachica
Summary: An in depth analysis of WayHaught’s first love scene. Kat Barrell and Dom Provost-Chalkey bring this to life in ways we never thought any actor could. The micro expressions, the small gestures and hesitation are all on point to what a genuine pair of lovers would look like in their first intimate encounter together. A phenomenal performance that helps us all connect with the characters that they are.Screenshot essay written & captured by: @UmachicaImage edited & formatting by: @JaymieSarner





	Leave Me Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in the "30 Ought Nerds (wlw)" group chat on Twitter. Shout out to you guys!

An in depth analysis of WayHaught’s first love scene. Kat Barrell and Dom Provost-Chalkey bring this to life in ways we never thought any actor could. The micro expressions, the small gestures and hesitation are all on point to what a genuine pair of lovers would look like in their first intimate encounter together. A phenomenal performance that helps us all connect with the characters that they are.

Screenshot essay written & captured by: @Umachica

Image edited & formatting by: @JaymieSarner

***

  
<https://imgur.com/a/pSqwvHY>

Nicole apparently has a way into the house even if no one answers the door. We don’t know if Wynonna let her in, if Nicole has a key to the homestead or if the door is kept unlocked. While most country folk leave their doors unlocked, it is nice to think that maybe Waverly has given Nicole a key to drop by anytime.

  
<https://imgur.com/3O24yBx>

She stealths her way into Waverly's room. They talk for a bit (Waverly says she feels different). 

The important thing Waverly asks is, "Are you still mad at me?" 

Once she hears that Nicole isn't, she makes this face.

  
<https://imgur.com/a/AxNJjUh>

Waverly has been thirsty for a while and now she's sizing up the situation.

The inexperienced girl is momentarily distracted from her hungry gaze because Nicole has come bearing a gift. It's an incredibly thoughtful gift and Waverly is moved by Nicole’s gesture. 

Nicole with her big meaningful eyes says, "I know going down this road is really important to you and..." 

Then we see Waverly look at her like this.

  
<https://imgur.com/a/yxrC2EX>

Because good God her love is looking into her eyes and proving how thoughtful she can be. Oh wow...do Waverly's plans go from "thirsty and considering" to "I want to have this woman’s babies" like a Ferrari goes zero to sixty.

  
<https://imgur.com/a/67eW6gi>

Nicole says her, "As long as you want me, I'll be by your side." 

All Waverly can think is; Jesus feckin christ Nicole! 'As long as I want you?' Swoon!

Waverly makes up her mind about how this day is going to go right here.  
  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/5BNuOJ4>  


(Cue: [ Breathless by IMUR ](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Taqk2lzkeatve5xnp46onjo772m?t=Breathless_-_I_M_U_R) )

God help Wynonna if she is still in the house, but big sister be damned. Thankfully for her, we can assume she’s at Shorty’s since her truck is not in the driveway.

Waverly tosses the gift aside for later...although maybe she should have tossed the envelope somewhere else besides the tiny bed they are about to occupy.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/hRglYGc ](https://imgur.com/a/hRglYGc)

Waverly takes Nicole’s hands and laces them together with her’s. She prepares herself mentally for a complete unknown that she knows she wants. Waverly wants to do something that scares her. She wants to make love with the woman who turned her entire world upside down.  
  
  
[https://imgur.com/a/JthGtoo ](https://imgur.com/a/JthGtoo)

Her eyes are staring at Nicole's lips, so she goes in for it here. Nicole either misreads the intention or just has way too much honour for her own good. She goes for a cute little nose kiss instead.

  
<https://imgur.com/a/9MlY1zc>

Waverly gives a small smirk as if to say "that's cute, babe, but that's not what's happening"  
  
  
https://imgur.com/a/xxrB5hl

She adjusts her handhold on Nicole's neck and focuses for her second attempt.  
  
https://imgur.com/a/p6y21nL

They kiss.  
  
A microsecond later, Nicole pulls back because she’s letting Waverly lead the way.  
  
  
https://imgur.com/a/N0nWXDt

Nicole: Let's not press our luck, Haught. You just had a fight with her.  
  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/Eu2QF6H>

Waverly moves her hand down Nicole's jaw and hovers her lips against Nicole's for a full second and a half until Nicole comes back in to meet her again, completely drawn in.  
  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/0heBni2>

Nicole is the very picture of someone who is love-drunk in this moment.  
  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/o3yYN4D>

Nicole gets excited and moves her hands about half an inch to lightly grasp Waverly's hips a bit more than she already was.

Waverly's mind is racing  
  
Waverly: Okay, but this isn't just a make out session. Now things are gettin Haught and I can't wait.

  
She begins unbuttoning Nicole's shirt.   
  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/4P1LvUx>

Nicole: Good God. I love this perfect woman and we gonna do some heavy making out.  
  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/YhNSyr1>

Nicole brain is short circuiting...she's not thinking clearly anymore. Waverly takes a gulp here because she's nervous (perhaps even terrified) and excited. This is gonna be their first time and she, for one, is aware of it. Nicole is... well. Look at her.  
  
  
<https://imgur.com/0T3SUnk>

  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/sNVTBl6>

Waverly tries to beam, "I want you, Officer Nicole Haught" directly into Nicole's brain. Nicole is checked out to make-out heaven .

Nicole: Oh! She wants... I get it! We’re taking shirts off. Ok...topless make out session.

So Nicole gets to work.  
  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/wm9ndSp>

For what it's worth, I don’t think Nicole really is this clueless. I feel like Nicole is being deliberately slow on the pick up just to make sure Waverly leaves no doubt about what she wants.

But then Waverly gets restless and stands on her toes to go in for a good breast stroke.

  
<https://imgur.com/a/CZE0Ovw>

Her heels hit the ground again with a little extra force than necessary because goddammit Nicole! Read the signals!

And that’s when she goes for Nicole’s belt!  
  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/Ih6AhQX>

Nicole abs twitching right there kills 98% of the viewership instantly. While we can’t see Waverly’s expression, there is little doubt it kills her too.

  
<https://imgur.com/nLeH1m2>

Nicole: O-ohhh Jesus.

Waverly: PLEASE tell me you get it now.

Nicole: That's...holy shit. She’s taking off my belt. This may be more than a make out session.

Waverly: Please don’t back away. Please don’t back away.

Nicole takes a sharp intake of breath to ground herself. Waverly is about to open the bullpen at a rodeo.   
  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/R9A3wkm>

Nicole: WOAH, HOLD UP! Nearing arousal critical mass stage 1!

This is the moment where Waverly backs up at her lover’s sharp intake of breath. Nicole may have even pushed her back a bit because if Waverly stays right up next to her, she will NOT be able to hold back. She wants...no...NEEDS to make sure.

Nicole: Aphrodite, please help me hold out just one minute longer.

Waverly: Take. Me.  
  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/JN5gZEW>

"Are you sure?"   
  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/ni2jlKh>

She wants to look into Waverly’s eyes as she says it because anything less is not okay in Nicole's honourable and patient heart. 

Consent is everything to her.

"Yeah" Waverly answers breathlessly then grins.   
  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/hmKVIqp>

She gives a little bashful shrug because the answer is just that simple and big and true.  
  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/zLtaAov>

Big. Goofy. Grin. Nicole’s heart just absolutely melts into a puddle right there. Nicole hasn't smiled this big since the day she graduated from the police academy or perhaps even since the moment she set eyes on the girl in front of her.

That grin is followed by lip licking because...yeah...holy shit this is happening!

  
<https://imgur.com/a/vPhhfs2>

"Best sex is make up sex right?" 

(Record scratch: Dom, darling, you start struggling with the accent here a little...it was adorable as hell.)

  
<https://imgur.com/a/qBH4pSI>

Waverly is excited and nervous. She is also still a little not sure if she's doing this right but she really wants it. Her own words from confessions past echo in the back of her head.   
  
  
[https://imgur.com/oCtGUKJ ](https://imgur.com/oCtGUKJ)

_“Just jump in anytime Nicole because I really really don’t know how to do this.”_

_“Oh sure you do...”_

Waverly is aware that she's...unleashing the beast, as it were. Suddenly the fierce little baby gay becomes a meek mouse and Nicole is hungry lion.

  
<https://imgur.com/ZdK0XFC>

Nicole: Best sex is.. I mean, yeah, Waves, but wow. You actually said it. Uh... [unintelligible brain sputter]. Oh shit...this is happening.

Nicole: Oh, she's still saying words.  
  
<https://imgur.com/zxPDuNi>

  
  
<https://imgur.com/pNYIYgU>

"I-I-I-" Waverly isn’t ready to actually say it yet, so she saves the awkward stammering with "I like you" but the look on her face betrays her. She is head over heels.

Nicole tilts her head a little and looks at Waves with these super understanding eyes.

  
<https://imgur.com/gOtesyk>

Then she gives a single shake of her head and says "I like you too". Her body is saying 'you have no idea how much'. Nicole’s face also betrays the truth.

  
<https://imgur.com/1YuewHW>

Nicole had held herself back from falling in love, even though she had probably been so for a long time before now. She’s finally decided in this very moment that she'd walk five miles on broken glass just to sweat in Waverly's shadow.

Nicole can see Waverly needs her to take over now, so she does. She leads.  
  
  
<https://imgur.com/9wtSg6G>

Nicole has the green light so she tilts Waverly’s head up and commits to a slightly more impassioned kiss. She gets right down to business now that she knows this is ok.

  
<https://imgur.com/5ICAQRv>

The shirt falls from Waverly's shoulder.

  
<https://imgur.com/fjTeOIB>

Here Waverly flips Nicole's collar and pulls...which are both useless moves...but that's because now she's the one whose brain is malfunctioning. It takes her a second to work out

Waverly: Right, shirts come off this way.

  
<https://imgur.com/yugKJJ1>

Nicole: Wow. Watching her undress me is ... uh ... wanna go slow, go slow, go ... FUCK!

  
<https://imgur.com/hP4L5wf>

Nicole’s final bit of resolve SNAPS with a near audible crack. It’s something she has never allowed herself to do in front of Waverly before.

  
<https://imgur.com/Zn5haxc>

Alley....oop! 

Nicole: Let’s get you wrapped around me, baby.

Waverly is in her arms and being carried to the bed.

Then considerate Nicole checks the bed area before depositing Waverly gently onto the covers.

  
<https://imgur.com/GBZDZNt>

Then we pan away as they begin their journey of discovery together.   
  
  
[https://imgur.com/BscWwNf ](https://imgur.com/BscWwNf)

This is the part where we must fade to our own fanfics of choice…  


***

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, everyone! Hope you enjoyed the overly detailed breakdown of this scene that I have probably watched too many times. If you have suggestions for other scenes, I can give em a look over and see what I can do with them :) I freaking love this couple. 
> 
> And thank you once again to @JaymieSarner for helping me and my tech-stunted brain with the picture editing and formatting!


End file.
